gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Dog Days Are Over Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Dog Days Are Over by Florence The Machine is featured in Special Education, the ninth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Mercedes and Tina with the New Directions singing back-up. Will gives the solo parts to Rachel, but she refuses because she is still upset about her recent break-up with Finn, so she passes it to the two "unsung heroes," Mercedes and Tina. The song is the last part of the episode, making it the second time New Directions sung a celebratory song after Sectionals. The song was originally performed by Florence The Machine from their debut album Lungs. It became a hit, pushing the originally 'Indie' labelled into prominence. The song was originally scheduled for release in Nov. 24, 2008, but it was pulled to Dec.1, 2008. LYRICS: Tina: Happiness hit her Like a train on a track Mercedes: Coming towards her Stuck, still no turning back Tina: She hid around corners (New Directions: Oooo) And she hid under beds Mercedes: She killed it with kisses (New Directions: Ooo, ooo, ooo) And from it she fled Tina: With every bubble (New Directions: Oooo) She sank with a drink Mercedes: And washed it away down the kitchen sink (New Directions: Ooo, ooo, ooo) Tina: The dog days are over (New Directions: Oooo) The dog days are done The horses are comin' (New Directions: Ooo, ooo, ooo) So you better run Mercedes and Tina (with New Directions): (Run fast for your mother), run fast for your father (Run for your children), for your sisters and your brothers (Leave all your love and your longing behind) You can't carry it with you, if you want to survive (The dog days are over), the dog days are done (Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come) Tina: And I never wanted Anything from you Except everything you had And what was left after that too Oh Mercedes and Tina with New Directions: Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back Struck from a great height By someone who should know better than that The dog days are over The dog days are done Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come Mercedes and Tina (with New Directions): Run fast for your mother (New Directions: Oooo) run fast for your father Run for your children; for your sisters and your brothers Leave all your love and your longing behind (New Directions: Ooo, ooo, ooo) You can't carry it with you, if you want to survive. (The dog days are over) (New Directions: Oooo) The dog days are done (Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come!) (New Directions: Ooo, ooo, ooo) New Directions: The dog days are over (Mercedes: Yea-ee-yeaah!) The dog days are done (Mercedes and Tina with New Directions: Here they come!) The horses are comin', so you'd better run (Mercedes and Tina with New Directions: Here they come!) The dog days and over The dog days are done (Mercedes and Tina with New Directions: Here they come!) The horses are comin', so you'd better run Kategorie:Videos